In general, installing a nail requires a workman to hold the nail between the workman's fingers, while a hammer is used to drive the nail. This operation is well known but inherently suffers from the dangerous relationship between the workman's fingers and the driving instrument. As the workman operates the hammer, the workman's fingers are left exposed to the driving surface of the hammer. It is painfully common for the hammer to unintentionally impact a workman's fingers.
Some prior art systems have attempted to rectify these problems by providing various forms of protection for a workman's fingers. However, these inventions are often cumbersome and difficult to use, or do not provide an adequate grip on the nail to ensure it can be driven truly. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems to protect a user's fingers while driving a nail.